


Apricity

by wandererstark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandererstark/pseuds/wandererstark
Summary: "Apricity (n.): the warmth of the sun on a cold winter's day"O, lo que es lo mismo, la sonrisa de esa persona tan especial cualquier día corriente.





	Apricity

El día que Shimizu presentó a la que podría ser la nueva manager Yamaguchi Tadashi pensó que no podía existir nadie más lindo en el mundo. Se trataba de Hitoka Yachi, alumna de primero en la clase más aventajada.

A medida que la veía esforzarse en aprender no solo el rol de manager sino las reglas del vóley para poder ayudar a todos los del equipo, pasó a admirarla. Con el poster descubrió que no solo era buena estudiante, sino que tenía una gran percepción de su alrededor pese a ser una chica muy tímida.

Cada día lo sorprendía algo que hacía o decía su compañera de clase. Especialmente cada vez que su sonrisa le llenaba la cara y alcanzaba sus ojos. Fue así como se enamoró de ella.

Para Yachi todo fue muy diferente. El primer día había tanta gente que no se quedó con la cara de ninguno de sus futuros compañeros de equipo, y tenía tantas ganas de vomitar por los nervios que tampoco es que se fijara mucho en nadie.

Cuando Kageyama y Hinata le pidieron ayuda con los exámenes para poder ir a Tokio con el resto del equipo, se sintió muy agradecida de que Yamaguchi se ofreciera a ayudar de vez en cuando aunque su amigo se negara. Le pareció un chico muy amable, y Yachi se sentía tranquila a su lado.

El día que Yamaguchi consiguió marcar con su saque en el partido contra el Aoba Johsai, el corazón de Yachi latió tan fuerte que pensó que literalmente se le saldría por la boca. Fue como si hubiera marcado ella, y eso la llevó a darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos hacia su compañero no eran solo de amistad.

Sin embargo, ambos eran demasiado tímidos e inseguros de sí mismos para atreverse a declararse al otro con la mínima esperanza de ser algo reciproco.

Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si uno de ellos diera el primer paso?

\---

Yamaguchi recorría el pasillo dirección a su casa. Había sido un día duro tanto en clase como en el entrenamiento, pues había un nuevo saque que había visto en televisión y que quería dominar. Tsukki estaba entrenando con su hermano otra vez, por lo que la vuelta a casa sería rápida para así poder tumbarse en la cama y dormir todo lo posible.

O ese era su plan hasta que vio a Yachi. Estaba concentrada, sacando la lengua como solía hacer si darse cuenta. Le habían encargado llevar unos papeles al Consejo de Estudiantes pero al ser una pila muy grande debía hacer equilibrios para que no se le cayeran. Por el rabillo del ojo se fijó en Yamaguchi, quien le miraba con los ojos muy grandes. Yachi notó como se sonrojaba y, con su habitual torpeza, trastabilló. Cuando Yamaguchi vio todos los papeles volando alrededor de ella salió corriendo en su ayuda.

\- ¿E-Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- S-Si. Lo siento, Yamaguchi-kun. Soy muy patosa – contestó sonrojada. Aunque en realidad solo quería que el suelo la absorbiera y desaparecer de la vista.

Yamaguchi suspiró tranquilo y comenzó a recoger los folios que eran, por lo que pudo distinguir, posters para el próximo festival del colegio.

\- Las has hecho tú, ¿verdad, Yachi-san? – la susodicha asintió sonrojada - ¡Están muy bien!

\- Yamaguchi-kun, no es necesario que me ayudes. Si tienes que ir ya a casa…

\- No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo, y haciendo que el corazón de Yachi volviera a saltarle en el pecho.

Yamaguchi se levantó aun sonriendo sosteniendo la mayoría de los folletos. Yachi suspiró y, haciendo todo lo posible para aguantar sus nervios, le siguió con el resto. Ambos fueron callados en los dos viajes que tuvieron que hacer para llevar todos los folletos hasta el Consejo. Ambos controlando los nervios que recorrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Mientras dejaban los últimos sobre la mesa central oyeron la voz de Hinata en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué hacéis?

\- Yamaguchi-kun me estaba ayudando a traer unos folletos para el próximo festival.

\- ¡Qué caballeroso, Yamaguchi! – y sonriendo maliciosamente ante su amigo sonrojado - ¿Y si vamos a comer algo en cuanto terminéis?

\- Lo cierto es que… - comenzó a decir Yamaguchi, pero fue cortado por el grito del capitán del Karasuno

\- ¡HINATA! ¡TE HE DICHO QUE RECOJAS EL GIMNASIO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

\- Mierda – dijo el pelirrojo mientras miraba hacia atrás con miedo – Bueno, lo dejamos para la próxima, ¿sí?

Y huyó antes de que lo encontrara Dazai.

Yamaguchi y Yachi se quedaron parados en la puerta del Consejo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. E un ataque de valentía, Yachi se giró hacia el chico de pecas.

\- Yamaguchi-kun – dijo con una voz más alta de lo que pretendía - ¿puedo invitarte a algo como agradecimiento por ayudarme?

\- C-Claro – contestó sorprendido

Yachi asintió bruscamente.

Y la alegría que cada uno vio en los ojos del otro disipó todas las dudas sobre sus sentimientos.

Estuvieron un año quedando de vez en cuando a la salida de las prácticas o en vacaciones para ir al cine, a algún museo o a la biblioteca; disfrutando de cada conversación y relajándose un poco más cada vez que se volvían a ver a solas. Eso, hasta que Tsukkishima, Hinata y Kageyama les encerraron en el almacén del gimnasio y les obligaron a “dejarse de tonterías” y declararse formalmente “de una maldita vez”.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Algo para mejorar? ¿Algún ship en común? ¿Quieres permanecer al día de mi trabajo? ¡Sígueme a mi twitter @wandererstark para comentarme lo que quieras!  
> Kudos y comentarios también son bienvenidos :)


End file.
